thehungergamesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Hayes
"You random guy kissing, bitch-ass whore." -Beth to Violet Before the Games Violet Hayes was an only child, born in district 5 who lived with her aunt and uncle. The reason she lived with her aunt and uncle was because her parents died when she was five. In district 5, she was mainly quiet and shy. Violet focused a lot on training for the Hunger Games since her aunt was a victor and she wanted to win. In addition to training, Violet also loved to sing. Up until the 124th Hunger Games, her love life was going pretty well. Up until reaping day when she found out that her boyfriend of 2 years had been cheating on her. That's when she dumped him on reaping day in the square. Life in the Capitol Before the 124th Hunger Games When the 124th Hunger Games rolled around, Violet knew that she was going to volunteer. Sure she was only 16 and from district 5, but she trained and she knew that she had what it takes to win. Also, she wanted to prove to her ex that she was not a force to mess with. So when the girls name was called, Violet carried out her plan and volunteered. When Violet first arrived in the Capitol, she was her shy and quiet self and didn't talk to many people. She went unnoticed for a while and that made her happy. She didn't want people to notice her until the arena where she was planning on killing. The day people realized who Violet was was the day that Violet kissed Skylar, the male tribute of district 4 in front of Beth, female tribute of district 2. She didn't know what came over her that day, but she kissed Skylar anyway, showing her true feelings for him. Since that day, Violet got into many fights (both verbal and physical) with Beth, turning the two of them into sworn enemies. Violet even called Beth a whore in her interview. One day, Beth's love interest and Peacekeeper, Taylor, decided to beat Violet in a hallway. He snuck up on her while she was trying to train, dragged her into a hallway by the throat, and then started beating her so she couldn't move. This resulted in her being on bedrest for a few days. While Violet was on bedrest, she became close friends with her district partner, Philan. He'd keep her company while she was bored and brought her grapes. The two of them would have many grape wars where they took grapes and threw them at each other, and they would throw them into each others mouths. Drunk Violet When Violet's drunk, it never really ends well for her. The first time that she got drunk with Philan, they ended up kissing and it sort of hurt Philan and Leila's relationship for a bit. (Don't worry, Philan and Leila got back together afterwards.) The second time she got drunk was at the ball. There, she kissed Philan in front of everyone and it didn't really end well for her. This is because she got attacked/beaten by T, Leila, and Beth. To make matters worse for her, she then got stuck in an elevator with T, Ace, Beth, Leila, and Philan. Let the 124th Hunger Games Begin! After getting drunk at the ball, Violet ruined any chances of allies in the arena. But she didn't really care that much, it was her plan to go into the arena solo anyway. She grabbed a couple of knives, a backpack, and a bow with some arrows from the Cornucopia before running. She managed to go unnoticed for a long time. Death Violet's hiding landed her in the final 3 where she was then killed by Ace. She didn't really care though since she didn't have much back home that she cared about.